Vlad's new love
by sapphire rose 321
Summary: Based after series Four.It has been a year after Erin ran off with Malik and now Vlad is dealing with blood thirsty witches. When he exucutes the High Priestess he offers her daughter, Evangeline to live with him. Evangeline and Vlad suddenly find themselves falling for each other but can they over come every Obstacle That comes into they're path?
1. Chapter 1

Vlad's 0.P.V

Vlad and The Count arrived at the manor. He had dreaded this. He had no choice; the High priestess had converted to blood magic which is extremely bad for breathers. More biting from witches and vampires. Vlad and the Count swiftly finished of the High priestess and her husband, that's when he heard the scream. Using his super speed Vlad went to the basement where he found a coffin. A girl was screaming and banging on it. "Please let me out mum I'll go ahead with the marriage!" Vlad clicked his fingers and the coffin opened, revealing none other than the High priestess' daughter, Evangeline. Evangeline was known for her beauty but he was completely stunned. She had long auburn hair, big hazel eyes and pure white skin. She was dressed in an extremely revealing dress and Vlad was sure if blood pumped through his veins he would have blushed. It reminded him on how long it had been. A year since Erin had run off with Malik.

Evangeline's O.P.V

"I can't believe mum pulled a stunt like that!" She thought. Evangeline knew her mum was angry with her for trying to run away but stuffing her in a coffin I mean come on!, that was for Vampires! That was when she saw him. A young guy about the same age as her, black hair, pale grey eyes and skin as white as her own skin. He was dressed in leather and had a cloak so it didn't take a genius to figure out who he was. There had been rumours going about that the chosen one was after her mum but she didn't take them seriously. "You're the chosen one, aren't you", I said. He plainly nodded. "You're going to kill me aren't you?" I asked what he replied with hurt even though I hated my mum "Not you, only your mother". " I figured as much", I said not wanting to show any weakness I know I must have imagined it but I think I could hear kindness in his voice.

Vlad's O.P.V

I couldn't believe how calm Evangeline was being. I had just slain her mother and father, although, it was known to him that her mother had arranged Evangeline to marry an 800-year-old wizard and by killing her parents, the marriage was over. He hated this next part " You do know that my father and I have to burn this house down?", the girl nodded slowly. It would be the mark that would show this was an execution. " Can I get a few of my things?" The girl asked. I nodded and led her away from the basement. My heart full of regret, I had just killed her family and now I was burning down her house? Smooth Vlad, smooth.

Evangeline's O.P.V

I could tell doing this was killing him, I hated this, and his eyes were soft and kind while most vampires' eyes were dead and cold. He didn't leave my side until I reached my bedroom, correction, my _old_ bedroom. I was going to have to find somewhere new to live. I packed my bag with the essentials, underwear, clothes, toothbrush, money and then my little precious things, my locket, photo album and my small ragged teddy bear I had since I was three. It was going to be hard leaving here but I had to remind myself that myself that my mother was evil. At least I had the comfort to know the chosen one had spared my life.

Vlad's O.P.V

I lead Evangeline outside the manor were Dad was waiting, seeing Evangeline he bowed and I remembered something stupid, I was in the presence of the new High Priestess. I threw a fireball and the house and I could sense Evangeline's eyes beginning to water. "You know", I said, "You could stay with us if you like?" Dad nodded in agreement, I think he liked the idea of having the two most powerful people in the world living under his roof that would defiantly up his status. I couldn't explain why but I really wanted her to stay with us I just can't explain it, there's something about her Evangeline was deciding for a moment, she croaked, "I guess I've got no place better to go", she gave a weary smile and flung her bag over her shoulder. I knew she would probably feel uncomfortable about this next part but it is the only way to get her back to Garside, I wrapped my arm around her waist and in five minutes flat, we were at Garside.

Evangeline's O.P.V

Oh my God what have I done?! I just agreed to live with vampires. Witch's blood to vampires is the most delicious blood out there, they'll have me drained within a day. Although, there's something about the chosen one, he doesn't seem like a biter, like if he was why would he attack my mother? Sadly my train of thought was cut off by the sound of hissing. The chosen one pushed me back a little as we were greeted by a female vampire. "You brought _her_ with you, Vlad?" she hissed "Oh put a stake in it Ingrid! I'm not in the mood" he snapped bearing his fangs. I actually noticed he was good-looking. The she-vamp named Ingrid flew off, she was obviously the chosen one's sister.

Vlad's O.P.V

I wasn't in the mood for Ingrid, all I wanted was a bottle of soya blood and my coffin but I had to get Evangeline sorted. I didn't like the thought of leaving her after what I had just did. I think I might like her but I have only known her about five minutes! "I'm Vlad by the way", I said trying to sound friendly "Evangeline Rose" she replied. I couldn't help but get distracted by her voice, it was so smooth and calm. I helped her with her bag and Led her to Erin's old room. It would be good to finally get some use out of it. "I'm just two doors away if you need anything", I said. "Thank you", she replied "You've been really kind to me". I couldn't help laugh at that, "I just killed your family, you should hate me!". I think this girl didn't know what hate was. "My mother was a cruel tyrant and my father was a women beater and a sexiest, they arranged me to be married so I would lose what is left of my rights, all you have shown me is kindness". I felt really bad now, It most have been really bad for her growing up.

Evangeline's O.P.V

It was harder than I expected talking about my parents. Vlad's eyes were full of concern but I simply smiled. It was all I could do. A boy walked into the room, he was ab out nine and was so adorable, "Hi I'm Wolfie", he announced. I really couldn't help but smile properly "I'm Evangeline" I said. "Are you going to be the new Erin?" he asked.

Vlad' O.P.V

I froze at that point, I forgot how found Wolfie was of Erin, "Wolfie I think it's time to go Evangeline's tired". She really looked puzzled. Wolfie was reluctant but eventually gave in and frog marched out. "I'll explain later" I said and walked out of the room. Phew that was close but he couldn't avoid it forever especially if Wolfie pulled another stunt like that.


	2. Chapter 2

Evangeline's O.P.V

Ok I was confused, who was Erin? One of Vlad's old girlfriends, or dinners perhaps. All I know is that I am extremely tired and now I have to figure out how to sleep in a coffin. There was one thing I did know though as much as I hate to admit it I kind of like Vlad, he's sweet. Oh God, am I falling for a vampire?

Vlad's O.P.V

I could barely sleep; my thoughts were filled with Erin and Evangeline. Why did I have a weakness for beautiful woman? Maybe I was turning into dad. As soon as it reached eight I jumped out of my coffin, I was so bored. I walked over to Erin's room, wait a minute, it was Evangeline's room now. That brought a smile to my face. The ghosts of everything that happened the year before were finally starting to fade. I was hoping she was awake. Thankfully she was. I knocked on the door. "Morning" I said. She replied with Good morning and then the obvious question, "Why aren't you asleep?"

Evangeline's O.P.V

It was pretty weird, vampires sleep during the day. "I'm more of a morning person", he replied. I laughed. "A vampire that likes mornings? Now I've seen everything". Vlad smiled "I'll be in the training room if you need me". "Um what's the training room?" I asked, I hated sounding stupid but in my defence, I had only been there one night and I didn't want to risk running into any vamps on my own. "Oh yeah right forgot about that", he said then he smiled "want me to give you a tour?"

Vlad's O.P.V

I lead Evangeline around are living quarters. The only places I avoided are the coffin rooms and the blood cellar, for obvious reasons. I know that some time or another I will have to explain about Erin. I'm not going to enjoy it though. Even after a year I still don't want to talk about it and honestly I don't know why. I defiantly do not love Erin any more. I feel angry just when someone mentions her name, which Ingrid takes great pleasure in doing every so often. I just wish the mind had a forget button.

Evangeline's O.P.V

Vlad was showing me around the place but he still hadn't told me about Erin. I was dying to know. I love a good piece of family drama. This was why I begged mum to get a TV, I always heard people going on about soaps. Vlad finally took me to the training room and I can see were they got the name from. It looked like a vampire gym. I finally plucked up the courge and asked "so who's Erin?"

Vlad's O.P.V

It was finally time to talk. I sat Evangeline down on the sofa and told her everything. When I first met Erin and it turned out she was a slayer, us dating, the engagement to Adze, Erin falling off the roof, me biting her, her biting breathers, elizabeta , finally her trying to kill me and running off with malik( although I didn't mention his name). It felt good getting that all of my chest. Evangeline looked shocked when she finally spoke " I'm sorry all this happened to you". "So", I asked "you know that much about me, what about you?"

Evangeline's O.P.V

I took a deep breath, if Vlad was able to talk about Erin I should be able to do this. Well, I'm not from here I'm from Ireland, I began. I moved here when I was 12 beacuse my mother was found guilty of being a witch. I grew up with my sister, mum and dad. I was constantly being engagaed to an old wizard every week. When I was seventeen a vampire named malik asked me out but I refused so he went for my sister. They went out for a year until he finally asked her to run away with him. She was fifteen. I begged her not to go but she said she was in love and mum, dad or me would never understand. I let her go and didn't tell, we found her the next day drained dry and lying in a ditch. I felt my eyes begining to water. My family never discussed my sister, even though my mum and dad were pure evil they loved my sister dearly. Vlad put his arm around me and I rested my head on his chest as tears trickled down my face. I hated showing weakness too but I just couldn't stop the tears, thankfully I don't blubber and sniffle, when I cry it's just tears running down my face.

Vlad's O.P.V

I pulled Evangeline closer. It must be so hard for her. I felt so angry, Malik did this I'm sure of it. It's bad enough him being my b rother and trying to kill my dad but him killing Evangeline's sister was just sick. I know he's a vampire but didn't he have any morals?


	3. Chapter 3

Evangeline's O.P.V

I sat up straight and rubbed my eyes "I'm so sorry it's just I miss her so much", I said, I felt so stupid; look at me crying like a baby, me the New High Priestess. "It's ok"; Vlad said, "I lost my best friend when I was 13 when I mind wiped him, his name was Robin". "Wait a minute," I said, "You don't mean Robin Branagh Do you?"

Vlad's O.P.V

If I had a heart I know it would have missed a thousand beats "Yeah, do you know him?" my voice was so shaky. "Know him", she laughed "One night I found him and his sister looking around in my house looking for, well, you!" "Believe me Vlad they remember everything". I jumped up "Please tell me you know where they live?" I asked. Evangeline stood up to. "Yeah they still live down the road from the manner". I hugged her tight and whispered thank you and I sped off to my room.

Evangeline's O.P.V

I followed Vlad into his room, He was slipping on a leather jacket and leather gloves. When he saw me, he asked, "Do you know the exact house they live in". "Yeah", I said. He sped to me, put his arm around my waist and sped to some sort of Garage. I gasped for air. "You know you really need to warn people before you do that", I snapped. Vlad just smirked and handed me a motorcycle helmet. When I was ready, he pulled off the cover of the motorcycle and climbed on and I did the same, suddenly the garage door swung open, and the motorcycle started.

Vlad O.P.V

Evangeline clung to me for dear life, "I forgot to mention I'm terrified of motorcycles!" she shouted. I just laughed and sped up. I know she will get me back for it. Evangeline sent me the directions to the house telepathically and I parked a short distance away from it. Once I got off the bike, I started walking but Evangeline pulled my arm. "Wait", she said she started speaking in this weird language and the colour of her eyes changed to dark pink. A tingly sensation went all over my body and I shivered. When she finished chanting her eyes returned to normal and she smiled. "That will protect you from the sun", she said. I said thank you and we continued walking, are hands laced together.

Evangeline's O.P.V

I could tell Vlad enjoyed having the sun on his face. I had probably been a long time. I just realised he was a few centimetres taller than me and his hair wasn't black it was dark brown. We finally reached the house, it was so, well, wholesome. Nothing like a witch's manor or a vampire's dusty living quarters. Vlad gulped and knocked on the door. "I'll get it!" someone shouted from the inside. A guy answered and when he saw who it was he looked like he'd seen a ghost even though he was almost as pale as Vlad and I, he had scruffy jet black hair and dark brown eyes. " V-Vlad?" he stuttered.

Vlad's O.P.V

Robin looked so much like he did when they were younger, although he was he same height as me. I smiled "Good to see you to Robin", I laughed. Robin looked absolutely " come on in" he said a grin sppearing on his face. Evangeline and I walked into the house, a girl came down the stairs, she had long blonde hair, blue eyes and was slightly smaller than Robin, I knew instantly that it was Chloe. "Hi Chloe", I said. "Vlad!", she gasped "is that you?". "The one and only", i laughed.


	4. Chapter 4

Evangeline's O.P.V

I felt so awkward. Vlad obviously knew these people well and I stood out like a prune at a plum's wedding. Vlad and I were lead by Robin and Chloe into they're living room and they all caught up. I listened carefully to Vlad's story, I wanted to know everything, and I even listened closely to Robin and Chloe's story. Apparently Chloe and Robin had been living on their own since Robin turned sixteen, they're parents had died in a car crash. When they finished there was a moment of silence. "Vlad you still haven't introduced us to your friend", Robin said, everyone turned around to face me, "Chloe, Robin this is Evangeline Rose, High Priestess", Vlad said. Chloe looked weirdly surprised and Robin shouted 'Cool' I simple smiled.

Vlad's O.P.V

I knew I had to bring this up, "Robin, Chloe", I said, "There is another reason I came here, as Grand High Vampire I have been working on a peace treaty for vampires and breathers to live together". Robin and Chloe jumped when I said 'Breathers' as growing up I hated using that term. "I already have a represent of the slayers (Jonno and Mina), vampires (me) but we still need a represent of humans and I can think of no one better than you two. Robin and Chloe were silent for a moment then Robin spoke "So we would get mixed into the world of vampires again? I nodded. Robin looked at Chloe and she nodded, together they said, "We're in". "Let's go then" I said.

Evangeline's O.P.V

Vlad and I walked up the path. Robin and Chloe were going to follow behind us in their car. Vlad placed his helmet back on and I did the same. We drove back to Garside and I clung to him tightly, I was still afraid of motorcycles. Once we got there, Vlad told Robin and Chloe to go to the reception while he went and parked the motorcycle. Once inside the garage I climbed off the motorcycle and Vlad did the same. As he pulled off his helmet, I finally asked him what I was dying to know. "You want vampires and humans to live together peacefully?" Vlad sighed, "You think its stupid don't you", and he shrugged, "No never!" I replied "I was just thinking since I'm the new High Priestess that I could get the witches involved in the peace treaty". Vlad's eyes lit up at that, "You want peace to?" he asked "Of course!" I said, "My mum tried to convert me to blood magic but I didn't want to, I'm a white witch I don't hurt living creatures unless provoked."

Vlad's O.P.V

I can't believe my luck! The new High Priestess who now lives with me (and I may have feelings for) is a white witch! In addition to that, she wants to get involved in the peace treaty. Looks like things are finally starting to look up. I put my arm around Evangeline's waist and we sped to the reception. We met Robin and Chloe there. We had to walk up to the living quarters, I hadn't walked the whole way in a long time. I forgot how much of an effort it was getting up the stairs!

Evangeline's O.P.V

It was six o clock when we got they're. We went to the throne room to get everything in order. Vlad seemed really happy after are conversation and I was too, I love the way he wants peace, I thought I was the only one in our world that would want something like that. Even white witches thought that they were more superior to breathers. Only Ingrid had awoke when we got back. She couldn't believe her eyes when she saw Robin and Chloe. There was something different about her, last night she looked cruel and evil but today I could tell she had been crying. When Vlad saw her he looked like he felt bad "It's today isn't it?" he asked. Ingrid nodded slowly. I wondered what they were going on about.

Vlad's O.P.V

I felt really bad for Ingrid. Today was Will's anniversary, she was always horrible the day before it and on it she is always completely heart-broken. Even dad can't make a horrid comment at her today. I whispered to Evangeline what today is and she looked shocked, she had obviously been listening to my story. "Want me to talk to her?" Evangeline asked. I nodded, Ingrid always took any comfort she could on Will's anniversary, no matter who's it is.


	5. Chapter 5

Evangeline's O.P.V

I walked into the corridor were all the coffin rooms were. The first one I knew was Ingrid's as I heard her crying. I knocked on the door, "Who is it?" Ingrid croaked, "It's me, Evangeline, I just want to talk". The door creaked open. Ingrid was crouched up against the wall opposite to her coffin. I walked over and I knelt beside her. "It's so hard isn't", I said "To lose someone you care so much about?" Ingrid stayed silent "He must have meant a lot to you, made you feel special". Ingrid looked up at me and a tear rolled down her cheek. "I know this is going to sound mad but did you love him, I mean _**really **_Love him", I said "You have no idea"; she whispered "This is going to sound even madder but did you keep any of his dust?" I asked Ingrid looked up at me again and clutched a metallic heart shaped locket that was around her neck. I took a deep breath "I can bring him back" I said. Ingrid stared at me, her jaw had literally drooped, "C-c-can y-y-you?" she stuttered "yeah, but I need to do it now".

Vlad's O.P.V

Evangeline and Ingrid walked into the throne room, Ingrid's face was all lit up and she was smiling! "Vlad", Evangeline said, "No time to ask questions get me ten black candles, ten red candles, a big piece of red silk and a red rose". I didn't understand what she was on about but I knew I needed to get them now. I sped out of the room and in Five seconds flat, I was back with everything she needed. Evangeline set everything out and I lit the candles with a click of my fingers. Evangeline reached out her hand and Ingrid took it. They both knelt down and Evangeline's eyes turned dark pink.

Evangeline's O.P.V

I started the chant, once I had started; I cannot stop until the spell is complete. Ingrid took off her locket, placed it on the red silk, and opened it, revealing a small pile of ash. As I chanted the pile of ash morphed, it grew and took human correction, vampire form, it grew and grew and the features became more detailed. Finally, there stood Will, he was still in the clothes that he died in but they were just about too small. He had aged a little and looked the same age as Ingrid. He was good looking but not my type. I felt my eyes go back to normal, I suddenly felt a wave of dizziness flow over me, the room started spinning, and then I blacked out.

Vlad's O.P.V

I rushed to Evangeline's side, she had fainted. I wasn't surprised; she had just raised Will from the dead! I picked her up; she was so light, lighter than Erin was when I caught her after Adze made her fall off the roof. I carried her into her bedroom and lay her in her coffin. I waited there until she woke up.


	6. Chapter 6

Evangeline's O.P.V

I woke up with a terrible headache. I muttered a quick spell and it faded. I sat upright and I looked around the room. Vlad was sitting on the sofa. "How long was I out?" I asked. "A half an hour" he replied. Vlad helped me out of the coffin. I still felt weak. He put his arm around my waist, not to use his super speed but to support me, I was glad of it as my legs felt like jelly. Ingrid flitted into the room and hugged me! "Thank you so much", she said, there was so much happiness in her eyes. I just smiled and send your welcome. Ingrid looked to Vlad, "I'm so glad you brought her here," she said. After that, she flitted back out of the room. She was off to get Will something to wear.

Vlad's O.P.V

"Thank you for doing that for my sister", I said. Evangeline looked up at me and smiled "I'm sure you would have done something like that for my sister if she were alive", she said. I helped her walk from her room to the throne room. Evangeline sat down at the table to rest, Robin and Chloe starred at her. He couldn't blame them, they had just watched her turn a pile of ash into a fully grown vampire. Suddenly the ground began to shake "REINFEILD!" dad shouted "WERE IS MY FANG FLOSS?" Dad walked into the room and sat on his throne and picked up his news paper, then, suddenly he dropped it, his eyes fixed on Chloe and Robin "You two?" he snapped, his head turned to my direction "You erased their mind wipes?" he growled "I didn't need to", I said, dad sighed and picked up his newspaper again, nothing could surprise him anymore.

Evangeline's O.P.V

Ingrid and Will entered the room. Count Dracula couldn't believe this "Your DEAD!" he shouted when he saw Will. Ingrid smiled "Evangeline brought him back to unlife", she said. Then the Count turned to face me "That is not in your power!" he said. "Actually it is" Vlad said, "If it wasn't would Will be standing here. "You were thirteen!" Will gasped when he saw Vlad. This time Ingrid but in "He's eighteen and He's the chosen one the most powerful vampire in the world, and he's the Grand High Vampire." Will's eyes widened, he couldn't believe this. I started to feel dizzy again but I grasped the chair until the dizziness left me. I groaned as my head ache returned I let go of the chair to clutch my head, a big mistake as I lost my balance and fell, I didn't black out but I scratched my arm making it bleed. Every vampire dropped their fangs and their eyes turned black, as they caught the scent of witch's blood.

Vlad's O.P.V

I flitted to Evangelines side and got her out of there, we flitted to my room were I put her on top of my coffin and got out a first aid kit and bandaged her arm, that was a close one. I think she was going to have to sleep in my room tonight.


	7. Chapter 7

Evangeline's O.P.V

Vlad is so sweet; he was the only vampire in the room that didn't want to drink my blood. He even took me to his room and bandaged me up. "Thank you" I said and I kissed him on the cheek. He looked and me and smiled "You would have done the same for me" he said. I smiled back, I think I really like him. I didn't feel weak or dizzy any more but my heart was beating extremely fast, thank God I can use magic make it appear normal. I might feel like this but what if he doesn't? I've never felt like this about anyone before. "There's still the problem with my family, they probably won't calm they're bloodlust until tomorrow night. " I think you're going to have to stay in my coffin", he said "What!" I laughed "Wait I didn't mean it like that! I meant uh, uh" Vlad started rambling and I kept laughing, "I know what you meant I was just messing with you", I giggled Vlad gave me a scolding look but I put on a puppy pout and we were both laughing. I know I've only known Vlad for a day but I feel like I've known him for years. He is like the friend I never had growing up but I hope that we could maybe become more.

Vlad's O.P.V

We sat up talking for a while and watched a movie on the TV, Twilight, I laughed the whole way through it and Evangeline kept elbowing me, I couldn't help it, a vampire that sparkles in the sun, come on and that Bella, does she go on about something other than Edward. Sadly, Evangeline happened to love that movie, because of my actions tomorrow she is going to make me watch the full box site. It had passed midnight before we settled down. I really like Evangeline; she is so fun to be around, she knows what I'm going through, as her life has been similar to mine. I think she might feel the same as I can tell she's tampering with her heartbeat. We talked a while longer before it was defiantly time for bed. "Time to get ready" Evangeline and I walked to her room; I waited outside the door while she changed. It was too risky to leave her on her own, I was sure my family hadn't calmed down yet. I knocked on the door and walked in and my jaw dropped. Evangeline was wearing red pj shorts with a tight white vest top. She laughed, "Leave your mouth open like that for much longer a bats going to fly in", and she smirked. We walked out of her room and back to mine. I helped her into the coffin and she lay down at the top, I was at the bottom. "Good night" I said "Good night Vlad" she replied. I clicked my fingers and the coffin lid closed shut. My round coffin was the safest place for her. It could only be opened from the inside. Evangeline held my hand tightly in the darkness. I thought it would have been weird having her here but I actually found it more comforting. I squeezed her hand back and we both fell asleep instantly.

Hi, guys just wanted to know would you all rather me make this into a saga or finish it quickly because I don't want to make it long with nobody wanting to read it

It is up to you guys!


	8. Chapter 8

Evangeline's O.P.V

I woke up early; I was still holding Vlad's hand only I was not at the top of coffin I was at the bottom. Vlad had his arm wrapped around me and my head rested on his chest. Through his loose top, I could feel his six-pack; he was more muscular than I thought. I really wanted to know how I got here but I felt so safe on his arms. Vlad was so good looking while he slept. I didn't understand how breathers look so weird when they sleep. They also sweat, get morning breath and make weird noises, witches, vampires and werewolves sleep peacefully.

Vlad's O.P.V

I woke up with Evangeline cuddled up next to me only I had my arm wrapped around her and she was holding my free hand. "Morning" I yawned "Morning" she said "What happened last night?" Evangeline asked "I was hoping you could tell me" I laughed. I clicked my fingers and the coffin lids flung open, Evangeline sat up rubbed her eyes and sat up. She was still fully dressed. She got out of the coffin and I followed her.

Evangeline's O.P.V

I left Vlad to get changed and walked to my own room. I could only save a few outfits. All similar to Ingrid's dress sense. I wore a dark blue, silk dressed with long sleeves and silver trimmings, with that I wore a pair of dark blue high heels so I would be the same Height as Vlad. I used magic to make my hair flow into loose curls and I placed my locket around my neck. A present from my Mother.

Vlad's O.P.V

I knocked on Evangeline's door, "Come in" she called. Once again my jaw dropped. She looked like a vampire princess. Evangeline and I left the room together and walked to the throne room. To my surprise Dad, Will and Ingrid were still awake. I pushed Evangeline back even though she could probably handle herself. "We want to apologise" Ingrid spoke "For last night "We are truly sorry you're Highness" Dad said. Evangeline straightened up and walked forward "It wasn't your fault, you were all just following your instincts" she said, all the vampires nodded and made their way back to their cosy coffins. "You know", I said "You just got an extremely rare Dracula Clan apology" I laughed. "Then I will never forget it" she smirked.

Evangeline's O.P.V

Vlad and I spent the whole day together. Robin and Chloe had gone home yesterday but they left their numbers so they could contact them. We spent a few hours getting things in order for the treaty singing that would be happening in six months. The rest of the day, we spent mucking about and having a laugh. "You know I found out the Last Twilight film is on tonight at the cinema, fancy going?" Vlad asked. I wanted to start screaming but I just grinned "I would love to" I said. The sun went down at four as it was winter and I was all set. I wore my best breather clothes. I looked modernly vampirish. I wore shorts, black tights, black heels, a tight shirt and a half-cut leather jacket. I scrunched my hair and put on dark Smokey eyeliner and eye shadow with red lips. Vlad looked brilliant, Jeans, shirt, converses and a leather jacket, it suited him so well.

Vlad's O.P.V

Evangeline looked amazing, I did the usual routine, I put my arm around her waist and we flitted to the cinema. The film was actually good. Evangeline smirked when I said that on the way out. "I knew it would grow on you" she said, we smiled and laughed. We flitted home, I lead Evangeline to her room, I looked into her eyes, she looked into mine I leaned in and pulled her close, and we kissed! Her lips were so warm and tender I forgot she need to breath. I smiled at her and she smiled back "Good night Vlad", she whispered "Good night, Angie" I said. Evangeline smiled at my nickname for her, I think she suited it. I just know that that was the best night of my unlife.


	9. Chapter 9

Evangeline's O.P.V

I woke up feeling like the happiest girl in the world. Did last night really happen? I opened my coffin and sighed. I got up and I got changed. I wore something like the dress I wore yesterday, only it was dark pink with no trimmings and I wore dark pink high heels. I met Vlad in the throne room and sat beside him at the table. He held my hand and kissed my cheek. "Good morning", he said "Good morning" I replied. Reinfeild served us breakfast and as usual it was uneatable and I turned it into whatever we wished once he had left the room. Vlad couldn't help but laugh, "When do you think he will figure it out?" "Give it another few years", I laughed and we continued eating. Life continued as normal for 2 whole years . The Count even started to like me, Ingrid and I spent every Wednesday night together, doing, well, girl stuff! Vlad and I continued dating and mucking around, I trained with him too, I have become stronger and have harnest my powers, yet Vlad still acts like the protective Boyfriend. Living with the Draculas I got my freedom back.

I woke up as normal, got dressed and joined Vlad in the throne room. Before Reinfeild entered with our breakfast Miss McCauley popped in. "Vlad", said there are two people here to see you, they say there relatives of Evangeline's. The Count, Ingrid and Will all came down. They knew that all my relatives were dead. Vlad pulled me close and shouted enter. My heart froze when I saw who it was. Eilish and Irene silverblood, my mum's friends and my legal guardians. "Evangeline Alicia Victoria Rose where have you been on this Godforsaken planet!" shouted Irene, "Hiding from you two I hissed. They both snarled at me but the Dracula's hissed and lowered they're fangs, "How dare you enter my home uninvited and snarl like a pack of dogs!" he shouted. Irene and Eilish stood back but grinned horribley, "We're here for the girl, we'll give her 10 minutes to pack her bags" they laughed "I am over the age of 18! you have no right to take me!" I protasted "Yes but you _**are**_ a girl and you _**will**_ be married!" they hissed togther. I could tell Vlad had had enough, "Get out of my house" he growlled "NOW!" The two old twins vanished and the vampires returned to bed, all except Vlad. "Vlad", I said "I have to go, the'll be back and I don't want you and your fsmily to get hurt", I said, I was so close to tears. Vlad pulled me close. "I won't let you go, your part of ths family now". We spent the rest of the day talking with Robin and Chloe, they had become Vlad's right hand men. I returned to vlad and I's coffin early. I felt so trained.

Vlad's O.P.V

I wasn't going to let these two old bats take Angie away from me. I thought. I've never loved anyone like this before, we've been together 2 years and we even share a coffin. I started to feel dizzy, I was having vision. Angie is in our room, shes crying. When the vision was over I excused myself and flitted to Angie and I's room. "Are you okay?" I whispered


	10. Chapter 10

Vlad's O.P.V

"No I'm not okay those two always ruin everything, they feed of sorrow, do you know what they said when my sister died! They said they were glad she was dead! That she was an example for future witches, that you cannot date anyone in their minds impure!" Evangeline shouted. I know how she felt these two are like my Grandparents, Attila and Crone. "What makes you think there's nothing we can do?" I asked. Evangeline tried her eyes and stoop up. "We can't do anything because those old coffin loggers are the head of the witches council, I couldn't appeal as I would be appealing to them", she croaked. Now I understood her reaction, now I understood why she said she would go with them, there could be a vampire and witches war on our hands.

Evangeline's O.P.V

Vlad stood there; he couldn't say anything because now he understood. They always get there way, even is they had to kill a thousand vampires. "We'll think of something I _**promise**_", Vlad said. It broke my heart, as I know there is nothing he can do. I simply nodded and he flitted out. I needed to be on my own, the only one who can stop this is me.

Vlad's O.P.V

Dad stopped me in the hallway; I seriously wasn't in the mood. "Vladdy I need to speak with you, I think I know what to do", he said. I was expected a sly comment but I was stunned, dad wanted to help? "You want to help dad?" I asked, "Yes Vlad that girl is a part of this family now, she has helped Ingrid, me and even you, she has done far more than that slayer girl ever did", Dad said. There was truth in his words, I nodded and followed him to the study (Bertrand's old room). "Vladdy, I know you may not like this but hear me out, Evangeline is a witch and therefore has no wrights, but as a vampire", I cut him off at that point "You know what happened to Erin!" I shouted, when I bit her she had become evil "But that's the beauty of it Vlad, witches don't change who they are if bitten and think about it, like us she is immortal, like us her kind is nocturnal and like us her kind _**can**_ drink blood, I ask you, what are we robbing her of!" my dad shouted, he had no idea. "The choice" I growled, "the choice to live in the sun and the choice of drinking blood!" My dad sighed, "Give her the choice then!" he snapped "at least tell her it is an option, if not you are just as bad as her parents were, always keeping her in the dark". With that said, he flitted off. He had a point. I would tell her but I would tell her it is a last resort.

Evangeline's O.P.V

I was busy looking at scrolls when Vlad walked in; I was trying to find some sort of ancient loophole. "Vlad busy", I muttered, I really was, and I only have about 24 hours before those, old wolves came back, begging for my blood! "Evangeline", he said which is weird as he rarely calls me Evangeline anymore, only Angie. "We have found one solution, I really don't think it's one but I am giving you a choice", he sighed deeply before continuing, "Dad suggests that you could, become a vampire". I looked at him for a few minutes before deciding, His dad did have a point, "Look, I told him it was a bad idea and" this time I cut Vlad off "Vlad it's ok, if that's what it comes to I'll do it", I said, I didn't say it to please anybody it was the truth, what will I lose? I'll keep my powers, witches are nocturnal and I would drink soya blood like Vlad. Speaking of which Vlad just stood there staring at me, "are you sure?" he asked, I think he was hoping I would change my answer "positive" I said then I returned to my scrolls and Vlad flitted out of the room.


	11. Chapter 11

Vlad's O.P.V

I can't believe Angie is willing to become a vampire just to get out of this, being a witch must be tough. There must be another to get out of this, dad assured me that she wouldn't become evil but how does he know. I can't go through it all again. I just have to hope Angie will find something quickly.

Evangeline's O.P.V

I worked all through the night and nothing. No ancient laws, no conditions, no nothing. Vlad is going to be angry when I tell him. I have to remember it's not my fault; I looked over everything a hundred times. I'm scared. What if Irene and Eilish come for me before Vlad's changed me. Vlad came into the room. There was hope in his eyes and I hate it that I have to be the one to tell him. I took a deep breath and looked into his eyes. "Vlad, there's nothing here, there is no way to get out of it. Eilish and Irene can take me away and arrange my marriage", I said. "There's only one option left", he said and I nodded. "We need to plan this, you can't just change me with no reason, they will declare war, we have to make it look like there was no other way". He nodded in agreement "I have a plan", he said.

Vlad's O.P.V

We all met in the throne room, Ingrid, Will, Dad, Angie and I. Robin and Chloe were with Reinfeild. They were helping him make a slow acting poison. "So here's the plan", I said "We let Irene and Eilish take Evangeline away but she will have a tracking device on her and she will also have the poison. We know that Irene and Eilish will have to present her to the Witches Council and from there, it's up to Evangeline. We will all be communicating together telepathically to get the timing right. Evangeline will drink the poison in front of the Council, the poison will make her slip into a deep coma for 2 hours, there is no cure, except for the bite of a vampire so they will agree to it without starting a war, simple". Ingrid raised her hand "What if they won't let you bite her?" she asked, I knew the answer. "We will dust them," I said. Then dad had a question "What if they don't present her straight away?" Angie answered this one, "I will be communicating with Vlad, I will tell him when they are going to present me". That was it, everything was set. All we had to do now was wait.

Evangeline's O.P.V

Vlad and I waited together in our room. We sat on the sofa watching a movie, just go with it. We were silent the whole way through. Vlad had his arm around me and I lay my head on his chest. I wish we could just stay like this forever. "Vlad, I said, "What if this doesn't work, what if they marry me off straight away?" Vlad pulled me closer. "I won't let that happen, I promise I will protect you", he said. He kissed my forehead and we became silent again. Like a said, I wish we could have stayed like that forever, but forever was ruined by a knock on the door. Vlad's dad walked in "They're here", he said and left the room. I looked up at Vlad and he looked at me, we kissed and then we got off the sofa. I promised myself when this was all over Irene and Eilish were going to pay, dearly.


	12. Chapter 12

Vlad's O.P.V

This was it, Irene and Eilish had come from Angie, as we stood up I pulled Angie close to me. I wish I could protect her when she went with them, I just hope nothing bad will happen to her. "I'll be ok", she whispered. Angie picked up her rucksack and she slipped in the poison and the tracking device. We walked to the throne room; I wish it could have lasted longer. When we entered, Angie gripped my hand tightly and a tear escaped her eye, she looked towards Ingrid, Will, Wolfie, dad then me. She nodded and let go of my hand and walked towards Irene and Eilish, they had cruel grins on their faces. "Oh how the mighty have fallen", cackled Irene, they really were witches. Eilish held out her hand to Angie and she took it, there was a slight glow around the three, Angie's eye colour turned to dark pink, and dark pink highlights appeared in her hair, along with a crown. Irene and Eilish chanted and in a flash, they were gone.

Evangeline's O.P.V

I cried after we left. Vlad had seen the way I would look after my coronation next year. I hated the crown, it symbolised that I was a prisoner to my culture. We arrived at an enormous castle. Eilish saw me cry and slapped me hard. "Get over that little fling of yours" she hissed, "You won't be seeing him ever again". Eilish and Irene laughed and put my hands in silver alloy cuffs that were attached to a chain and dragged me up to one of the tower rooms. Irene checked that the windows were secured with salt and iron and did the same with the door. While she did this Eilish pushed me towards a Victorian four-poster bed, she got the chain and tied it to one of the bedposts. "Just to make sure you won't escape," she said. "Come Eilish, tonight we hunt!" laughed Irene. At least that meant I could be alone with my thoughts. They left the room and I could hear Irene locked the door. As soon as they left I burst into tears, the last time I had cried was two years ago and Vlad had been there to comfort me. No one was here now.

Vlad's O.P.V

I was in my room when I started to feel dizzy, I was having a vision. It was Angie; hear hands were attached to a long chain, which was tied to a bed. She was crying, I then saw the castle she was in and were it was. "Dad!" I shouted, dad appeared in the room as soon as I called "I know were Evangeline is, I'm going to make sure it's the right place (that was a lie) and to find the room where they will present her to the Witch Council (Another lie)". Dad simple nodded and I was off. I was at the castle in the space of five minutes.

Evangeline's O.P.V

There was a knock on the window, I couldn't believe it, it was Vlad! "_V-vlad?_" I whispered. He nodded and smiled, I almost forgot he couldn't come in unless invited. "Come in Vlad" I said. He turned to smoke and in the blink of an eye he was in the room. I wanted to run to him but I couldn't, not with the chain. "Are you alright?" he asked he then saw the very red mark on my cheek."They hit you!" he snarled. "It's okay", I said, he came over and sat on the bed, he hugged me tight and ran his fingers through my hair. The dark pink highlights were still there. "You know, I think they suite you", he laughed. I gave him a little push and then we were both laughing. I felt like everything was back to normal but then I realised were we were. "You have to go your in danger here!" I gasped I had been so stupid, this was a witch's castle, there are literally eyes in the walls. The floor began to shake "EVANGELINE!" shouted Irene, they were back.

Vlad's O.P.V

"Oh no", I said. There was fear in Angie's eyes. Irene and Eilish were back and coming for me. I hugged Angie one last time and kissed her before turning to smoke. Once out I flitted back to Garside.


	13. Chapter 13

Evangeline's O.P.V

Irene and Eilish barged into my room with fury written on their faces. Eilish yanked my hair, I screamed and she yanked even harder. "Where is he!" she screeched, sadly my pride took over and I spat in her face, big mistake. Eilish had enough, she yanked me up and threw me against the wall, that's all I could remember before everything went black, I just hope Vlad hadn't seen that.

Vlad's O.P.V

I arrived home just in time, the sun was rising and I could feel the rays on my face. Everyone was waiting for me in the throne room. They wanted to know where they were keeping Angie. "They have her locked up in a castle in Ireland", I said. "Typical", Ingrid said "They take her away and lock her in a castle, let me guess she was in the Highest room in the Tallest tower". "Actually yeah she is", I said. Ingrid's jaw dropped "I was just joking", she muttered. For the next few days, there was no news from Angie. One night I finally got news from her. I had a vision dream. "Vlad are you there?" she whispered, "Yeah, when are they presenting you?" I asked "Vlad, I haven't got much time, they're presenting me tonight but be warned, the whole castle is on high alert since you came, I'm sorry I have to go". That was the end of it. I woke up immediately and went to get the others, time to prepare for are grand arrival.

Evangeline's O.P.V

I'm sore all over. Irene and Eilish have taken a lot of pleasure in beating me. I can use magic to get rid of the bruises but not the pain. It's agonizing. I have to hold on. One more night of suffering and I'll be back with Vlad. Tomorrow will be weird though. My 'Fiancé' is going to be there. I can't wait to see the look on their faces when I swallow that poison. I will take great pleasure in showing I would rather die than be with someone I don't love. I am scared though, what if I don't wake up. That's when he came barging in. "No, not you!" I gasped, it was Malik. "Sorry for intruding", he sneered "but I couldn't wait to see you, it's going to be so much fun watching my good friend Richard slip the ring on your finger". Oh, no I'm getting married to Richard! Richard was with Malik when he first asked me out. He was also the one the one that 'suggested' my sister run away with him and he was also the one that helped drain her! "I would rather die", I growled, "That can be arranged", he grinned. He flitted towards me and since I was chained, I was powerless. He wrapped one of his arms around my waist and used the other to pull my head back. His fangs lowered and I closed my eyes waiting for it to be over but thankfully a girl stopped him "Oh Malik save her for Richard, he will share with you", she laughed. I opened my eyes, she had blonde hair that reached her shoulders and was defiantly a vampire too. "Ok Erin", he moaned. Wait Hold on was this the Erin Vlad was going on about. I gulped and looked at her as Malik released me "Please tell me that you don't know a vampire named Vlad Dracula?" I asked. Malik and Erin's eyes turned black and their fangs lowered. "How do you know Vlad", Erin hissed. I took great pleasure at my answer. "His only been my boyfriend for the past two years". Erin growled and pinned me against the wall, choking me. I thankfully had the energy in me to cast a spell. Erin looked confused when my eye colour changed and I chanted but Malik knew all too well what I was doing, he tried to push Erin out of the way but it was too late and he was caught in it too; a huge force of energy threw them against the wall. They hissed and flitted out. I was on my own again. I lay down on the bed and drifted off to sleep.


	14. Chapter 14

Vlad's O.P.V

Everything was ready. Angie was going to be presented in one hour exactly. We would be leaving for Ireland in 10 minutes. Robin and Chloe were coming too. We need them, there breather scent would mask ours, 'giving us the element of surprise' my dad says. I know differently, Angie had warned me that the castle was on high alert, thankfully they thought we were going to stop the presentation, we were going to make are entrance after it, once Angie swallowed the poison. I was going to carry Robin and Ingrid was going to carry Chloe. It was time to go, sadly my dad made me wear my leather gear, although I refused to wear my cloak. We had to be extremely prepared. Jonno had briefed us all on how to deal with witches. Apparently, the only weaknesses of witches are salt, iron and silver alloy. Like vampires, they can't cross running water. We have also been warned that most witches aren't as beautiful as Angie. Some have green skin and talons! At least we know that blood witches aren't as powerful as vampires, but they work as a team and that's how they kill, and we were about to walk into a castle with up to a hundred witches!

Evangeline's O.P.V

There were about ten witches around me. Tugging on my hair and plastering my face with make -up. I wish I hadn't healed my bruises. At least with them I would look horrible. Once the witches had left me, I carefully slipped the vile of poison into a pocket in my dress. I was wearing a dress of blood red silk and gold trimmings. They had stuck that horrid crown on my head again; they even melted small pieces of wax at the ends of it to make sure I didn't pull it off. I wish I didn't have to go through with this; I wish I could just swallow the poison and get it over with. Vlad had warned me not to do it though; I had to make it public. Ten minutes before my presentation I heard a knock on the Window, It was Vlad. I walked over to it (My chain had been removed). "Your early", I said, I couldn't stop myself smiling, "I need you to invite my family in", he said. I had almost forgotten about that. "I invite you and your family in to the castle", I said. "I have to go now", he said. I nodded and he was gone. He had gone just in time as Irene had walked in, without knocking as usual. "Come, now", she sneered, "Time to meet your fiancé". I was lead into a massive throne room; it was a let with red and gold candles. There were thirteen thrones. The one in the middle was the largest and the grandest, it was mine. I gulped, I looked around me, mostly all the witches in the room were sneering at me, I could see a few worried faces, they were all old friends of my mothers.

Vlad's O.P.V

We were all looking through the windows of the throne room; I could see Angie in the middle of the room. I could make out what they were saying perfectly. One witch stepped forward. "Evangeline Alicia Victoria Rose, the council have gathered at the presentation of your "Fiancé". I saw a man step forward; I couldn't help but feel a small pang of jealousy. I could see Angie slip one of her hands into a pocket in her dress. She was reaching for the poison. Another witch stepped forward. "Evangeline, do you acknowledge the engagement and commitment you are making?" she asked. All eyes were on Angie, "No", she growled, "I would rather die!" Angie uncorked the vile, lifted it to her lips, and drank. It was time to enter. Angie fidgeted for a minute before collapsing to the floor. All the witches were awestricken, so they didn't notice us entering. The problem started when they saw us. "What are you doing here!" Irene screeched, "I'm here for my girlfriend", I snapped. "Your too late" another witch shouted. I turned around to face all the witches "Evangeline has consumed a slow acting poison, she is not dead she is in a coma, and she will be in one for 48 hours, after that it would be too late" I said. That was when they attacked.


	15. Chapter 15

Vlad's O.P.V

A foul looking witch lunged towards me, I easily dodged her and Ingrid finished her off with a blade of silver alloy. We all had two blades and in addition we all also a pouch of salt and Iron shavings. Will took out his pouch and emptied it into his hand, he threw it at a group of witches and they burst into flames before becoming pile of ash on the floor. After that, no other witches dared attack, except Irene and Eilish; they had had enough of the meddlesome vampire. Irene launched herself at me. I didn't have enough time to dodge pass so she landed on top of me, long claws grew from her fingernails and she tried to claw at my eyes. I reached for one of my blades that were hidden in my jacket. Irene scratched my shoulder giving me the chance to grab it. Before she could scratch me again I drove the blade into her stomach, she screamed and rolled off me. Eilish ran to her sister but she was too late, by the time she got there, Irene was nothing more than a pile of ash.

Fury burned in Eilish's eyes. Her eye colour changed to green and she chanted, but dad cut her off, he grabbed her and before she could finish, he snapped her neck. That was it, with the heads of the council dead, the rest of the council decided it would be safer if they went home, the hall was filled with the sound of the witches chanting and, they were gone. The only people left in the room were an unconscious witch and vampires, and not all of those vampires were with us. I knew they were vampires as one was my brother, the other I bit.

"What are you to doing here", I snarled, Erin answered, "We're here to see the show", she laughed, I flitted over to them "Do you two not remember what I said I would do if I ever saw you again?" I asked, fear ran through Erin and Malik's eyes, the last time we met was three years ago, I had killed elizabeta and warned them never to return, or I would dust them. "Leave them and my Fiancé alone", the other vampire shouted. It was Richard. He had been part of Malik's gang and had also attended SCRAP. "Ah, If it isn't little Richard", I laughed. Richard was pretty short. Erin and Malik hissed, "How dare you insult the Fiancé of the High Priestess", Erin said before lowering her fangs. "Shut up Half Fang", Ingrid growled, I had almost forgotten they were here. "I have you know that Evangeline has no fiancé, her legal guardians are dead, therefore the marriage is over", my dad said, I still can't believe he's helping. Richard, Malik and Erin stood there, unable to think of a comeback. "This isn't over", Malik hissed, "We will taste her blood!" Richard shouted. I had had enough, I lowered my fangs, my eyes turned black and I dusted Richard as a warning towards Malik and Erin. As soon as Richard was dust, they flew off.

My attention turned back towards Angie. She looked so helpless, Ingrid checked her pulse "It's weak", she muttered, "The poison is acting far quicker than we had hoped, she has about an Hour to live". I panicked at that point. Reinfeild had warned us this would happen so we had to act fast. I had been dreading this moment it was time, I had to bite Angie before the poison became too strong in her body. Will, dad and Ingrid left the room; they knew it would be easier without them here. I knelt down beside Angie, I've never seen her breath so weakly, I was worried that she would stop before I bite her. I lifted her up a bit with one of my arms and positioned her neck with the other, I could feel my fangs lowering, I took a deep breath and looked at Angie one last time to see her breath as if she was human. I have to remember that this is what she wants. I closed my eyes and bit her.


	16. Chapter 16

Evangeline's O.P.V

I woke up gasping for air, I looked around me and I saw Vlad, I felt like I couldn't breathe, I kept trying to breathe but no air would fill my lungs, was I drowning. "Angie you need to stop trying to breathe, you don't need to!" Vlad said, he was trying to calm me down. I felt like my whole body was burning. I started to scream, I couldn't stop, my eyes watered and my whole body was fidgeting. The Count, Ingrid and Will appeared, the Count pulled Vlad away, I noticed he had a small smear of blood at the corner of his mouth. I clutched my throat, I had forgotten about the plan, I was turning! "Her body is rejecting the venom," the Count said, "It is fighting it off, we need Reinfeild or she will die". My eyes went wide in fear, did he just say I would die. I started screaming even louder, it felt like someone was crushing my skull.

Vlad's O.P.V

I couldn't believe no one had told me this. No one thought it was important to mention the fact that she could die! "Let's get her out of here", I said, at least Reinfeild can save her. I used this pressure point technique on Angie, it was ironic, as she had taught me it, Angie fell unconscious. I had to move her now before she woke up. I picked Evangeline up and flitted back to Garside, the other's followed behind me.

Once we got home, I lay Angie down on the table that I had laid Erin on three years before, when Adze knocked her off the roof. "REINFEILD!" I shouted, Reinfeild came running in "Yes Master Vlad", he said, "Evangeline has been bitten and her body is rejecting the venom, I need a cure for her, now", I said. "Oh yes Master Vlad I have just the thing", Reinfeild siad and he scurried out of the room. As soon as he left, Angie woke up and started to scream again.

Evangeline's O.P.V

I woke up for the second time, I was lying on a table and once again, Vlad was right next to me, he cupped my face with his hands "You're going to be alright", he said. That didn't stop me screaming though, the pain was unbearable. Reinfeild came in to the room with a very large needle with a jar of suspicious looking liquid. "Vlad", I screamed, gripping his hand "I'm terrified of needles!" Vlad started laughing, it probably reminded him of the time I went on the motorcycle with him and I made it quite clear that I was terrified. Reinfeild stuck the needle into the jar and it absorbed it. "Now Mistress Evangeline", Reinfeild said, "You may feel a slight tingling sensation". Reinfeild stuck the needle in me and it remained there for a long period of time as he slowly injected the liquid. The pain was a hundred times worse. I gripped Vlad's hand tighter; he let out a slight yelp of pain as I heard bones cracking. I let go of his hand and grabbed the table that immediately started to break. Reinfeild finally took the needle out of me and I started to feel dizzy and everything started to go dim, "Oh no not again", I groaned and I fell asleep.


	17. Chapter 17

Vlad's O.P.V

Reinfeild was tending to my hand. Angie was defiantly going to be a strong vampire. The bones she broke would heal in at least a week. I couldn't blame her. That needle was really big. Will had carried Angie up to our room. She was still unconscious. Reinfeild said she would come round for another hour or so. Once Reinfeild had finished I flitted up To Angie and I's room. I looked over to our coffin. Angie began to stir. Dad, Will and Ingrid entered. Ingrid shook Angie gently and she started to mutter, "Mum lessons don't start till noon and it's Melody's turn to do the chores, leave me alone", she groaned. Everyone in the room froze. "Who's Melody", Ingrid asked "Angie's sister", I whispered. Dad, Will and Ingrid all knew what had happened to Angie's sister. Malik killed Angie's sister before we met. Angie woke up, for once not screaming.

Evangeline's O.P.V

I woke up, for once not in pain. I looked around me, everyone was in Vlad and I's room. "How long was I out?" I moaned. "Four hours", the Count answered. "Wait, we need to test her loyalty", Ingrid said, then she looked at me "Do you feel any anger or resentment towards Vlad?" she asked. I looked at Vlad; worry was practically tattooed across his face. "No", I said. Ingrid smiled "She's fine", she said. Ingrid, Will and the Count flitted out of the room leaving me alone with Vlad. "What did she mean by Anger or Resentment towards you?" I asked, Vlad sighed, "When I changed Erin she hated me because I loved her, Ingrid thought you would be the same". "But I love you", I said, "Why didn't it happen to me?" I asked, I was scared, Vlad said she hated him because he loved her, does that mean he didn't love me? "She hated me because she didn't want to become a vampire, you were willing to change," he said, I let out a sigh of relief. Vlad helped me out of the coffin; I could only make it to the sofa. "By the way sorry about your hand", I said. Vlad smiled, "its fine". We both sat down, but then it happened. I was too weak to hold the masking spell that was hiding my bruises, they began to appear, and so did the pain. Vlad picked up my arm and I flinched. He rolled up the sleeve and his eyes darkened "What are these?" He asked "Um, nothing" I said. "They had been _**beating**_ you?" he growled. "Vlad I'm ok now they are dead they can't hurt me anymore", I said; now I was the one trying to calm him down.

Vlad's O.P.V

Angie cupped my face with her hands, I was furious, It was one thing them taking her away and trying to force her to marry someone but beating her, that was the final straw. My fangs lowered and Angie brushed the hair out of my face, her eyes were full of worry. My fangs retracted and my eyes returned to normal. Angie could always calm me down when I was angry. "I'm sorry," I said, "I lost my temper". Angie stroked my cheek. "You have nothing to be sorry for", she said. She kissed me on the cheek and her bruises began to disappear, "What's happening?" she asked, "It's alright", I said, "Your vampire powers our healing your bruises". Angie sighed, it was finally over, but that didn't mean our problems were over. They had only just begun.

I just wanted to know would you want me to continue on writing Vlad's new Love or would you rather me put it in a sequel story, I only want to do what works for you guys. If you want me to continue writing it in a sequel, I will title it the witch and the Vampire. It is up to you guys! Also would you want me to start adding bits about Will and Ingrid's love life?


	18. Chapter 18

Hey guys! Thanks for all the support in writing this fan fic but if you enjoyed it don't worry, I already have posted the first chapter of a sequel to it, it's called the vampire and the witch and in this one, it includes everyone's favourite Time Lord!


End file.
